


The Weather Outside Is Frightful (But Oh, You're So Delightful)

by ryekamasaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9160882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: Snowed in blowjobs turn into something more, something that keeps them very warm, even with the furnace broken.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The extended version of one of my Naughty or Nice prompts, since Ezzy promised me a continuation of one of hers for this one.

Tetsurou let out a soft huff as he dropped the curtain back over the window. It closed with a rustle and a gust of icy air, and Tetsurou shivered as he shuffled back to the couch, blanket draped over his shoulders like a particularly fluffy cape. He flops on the couch, drops his head on his boyfriend's shoulder and whines. Iwaizumi pats his leg in sympathy.  
  
"Still coming down, then?"  
  
"Yes. Damn frozen hell powder." Tetsurou frowns. "Is the heat on?"  
  
Iwaizumi pulls his own blanket tighter around himself as he gets up to poke at the thermostat. "It says it's normal in here. I think it's broken." He wanders over to the radiator and lays a hand on the metal. "Freezing."  
  
Tetsurou groans and lets his head fall back against the couch. Iwaizumi wanders back over, blanket swishing around as he lowers himself to the floor between Tetsurou's knees. Tetsurou looks down at him in confusion.  
  
"What're you doing?"  
  
"You're cold, right?" He slides his hands up Tetsurou's thighs. "I'll warm you up."  
  
Realization dawns as Iwaizumi's fingers hook under his waistband. "OH. Oh, yeah, that'd be good. Very good." He threads his fingers into Iwaizumi's hair and thinks that it's about to get very warm, very quickly. He's not going to complain. He lifts his hips as Iwaizumi pulls his sweats and boxers down to his ankles, settles back down against the couch with the heat of Iwaizumi’s breath on his thigh. Iwaizumi takes his time, kisses and bites at the warm skin in front of his mouth until Tetsurou’s thighs are scattered with wet, pink marks and his dick is straining just inches from Iwaizumi’s nose.  
  
There’s a look that Iwaizumi gets on his face, this concentrated look that shows he’s putting all of his focus on one thing, and while it’s great to see in general, it’s absolutely incredible when it’s directed at Tetsurou. Even more so when it’s during sex, because Iwaizumi gets intense, and Tetsurou’s never been on the other side of that before Iwaizumi. He has that look now, all razor sharp focus zeroed in on Tetsurou’s dick as he leans in to take the head into his mouth. Tetsurou curses and drops his head against the back of the couch, tightens his hand in Iwaizumi’s hair.  
  
Tetsurou doesn’t really notice much after that for a while. He hears Iwaizumi rustle around a bit, figures that he’s just getting more comfortable, but the tight hot heat of his mouth is more than enough to have Tetsurou’s brain completely offline. It’s sort of a shame though, because after a while Iwaizumi gets sloppy, like he’s so far gone that he can’t remember to watch his teeth, and that usually doesn’t happen when all he’s doing is giving a blowjob. Tetsurou finally tilts his chin toward his chest and looks down and sees Iwaizumi’s arm moving in a very distinctive way beneath himself.  
  
It’s then that he finally notices the bottle of lube on the cushion next to his leg, the one they usually hide in the cushions or under the couch for easy access when they can’t be bothered to try to get to the bedroom. Not for the first time, he’s perfectly content with being called an insatiable slut since it means that even better than getting an amazing blowjob tonight, he gets _more_. And this time it’s Iwaizumi who’s pushed them further, Iwaizumi who’s still kneeling between Tetsurou’s knees, opening himself up with his fingers as he swallows roughly around Tetsurou’s dick, his sweatpants in a discarded pile on the floor next to him.  
  
He drags his hand out of Iwaizumi’s hair to pull his mouth off, to lift his chin and use it to pull Iwaizumi up into his lap instead. There’s a pause then, Tetsurou groping the couch next to his leg to find the lube, and he almost drops it in his haste. The click of the cap opening is drowned out by the sound of Iwaizumi gasping, still stretching himself while Tetsurou pours maybe a little too much lube on his hand. His fingers are slick and slippery when he finally reaches behind Iwaizumi to pull his hand away and replace it with his own. Iwaizumi groans as his own fingers slip free, and then he has both hands fisted in the blanket draped over Tetsurou’s shoulders as Tetsurou slides his in, smooth and easy.  
  
It only takes a couple of minutes until Iwaizumi is circling his hips, trying to get Tetsurou to sink in deeper, faster, harder. Tetsurou hears as much on the harsh breaths that Iwaizumi lets out, deep, gravely noises that go straight to Tetsurou’s aching dick like an express elevator going from the hundredth floor to the ground. That’s also how Iwaizumi sinks down on him when he pulls his fingers out and holds his dick steady, just one swift drop until Iwaizumi’s seated completely and trembling just a little in Tetsurou’s lap. They both take a minute to get used to it, Iwaizumi breathing hard and loud against the side of Tetsurou’s face.  
  
There’s one moment, one drawn out moment where the world is still and quiet around them and Tetsurou just stares at Iwaizumi’s gorgeous face and wonders how the hell he got so fucking lucky. Iwaizumi blinks slowly at him, eyes dark with lust, and then the moment is shattered when he lifts himself up and slams back down, and Tetsurou lets out a noise that he wasn’t even aware he could make. He’s definitely warmed up thoroughly now, even sweating as Iwaizumi rides him hard and fast, and Tetsurou knows he’s not going to last very long, not at this pace, but he’s certainly not going to be the one to slow them down. Iwaizumi grasps at Tetsurou’s shoulders as hard as he can, and Tetsurou already knows he’s going to find bruises there later.  
  
He wraps his still slick hand around Iwaizumi’s dick and matches his strokes to Iwaizumi’s brutal pace, wrenches a loud moan from Iwaizumi’s throat and shivers as it sets his blood on fire. Iwaizumi slides one hand into Tetsurou’s hair and tugs, and that’s as much as Tetsurou can take. He thrusts up himself, grabs Iwaizumi’s hip with his unoccupied hand and holds him still as he comes with a breathy curse. Iwaizumi lets out a whimper as Tetsurou’s hand on his dick pauses, and then Tetsurou’s moving it again, faster, and Iwaizumi jerks in his hold, stripes of white covering Tetsurou’s shirt in a haphazard pattern.  
  
Tetsurou lets out a breath when Iwaizumi slumps against his chest and giggles when Iwaizumi presses featherlight kisses to the side of his neck.  
  
“Warm enough now, Tetsu?”  
  
A grin that Tetsurou knows Iwaizumi can see even with his eyes closed. “Yeah. Though I might need to be warmed again in a little while.”  
  
Iwaizumi laughs in his ear and shifts a little in his lap. “Shower?”  
  
Tetsurou hums and slips his hands away so Iwaizumi can slide off his lap and head for the bathroom. It’s a great view to watch from where he’s sitting, especially when Iwaizumi turns and Tetsurou can see the evidence of their fucking before Iwaizumi disappears around the corner. Tetsurou grins and scurries up from the couch to follow, and on the way he thinks that they might not need hot water to make the bathroom steamy.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://matsukawa---issei.tumblr.com/).


End file.
